Blockzilla (episode)
'''Blockzilla '''is a Numberblocks episode. This episode aired on the CBeebies channel on September 18, 2018. Synopsis The monster tale of a colossal creature who really, really likes bigger numbers. Plot One is hopping around with a basket in her hand, and as soon as she goes off-screen, a monster, Blockzilla, with a mouth that looks like a greater than/less than sign pops out of the ground. She looks at the tree, then the flower. She says that the tree is bigger than the flower. She greets the tree, but tree (obviously) doesn't respond, much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Two and Three are sitting on a picnic blanket. Two pulls two apples out of his basket. One apple is bigger than the other, so Two decides to give the big apple to Three, since she's bigger than Two. While she eats, Blockzilla pops up out of the ground and looks at Two and Three. 3 > 2 Three grabs Two by the hand and runs off screaming "Don't gobble me up!!". Little did they know, that Blockzilla says she doesn't want to eat Three, and disappears again. Four and One are having their picnic elsewhere. Four is having square cheese, when he is interrupted by Three and Two, warning them about Blockzilla. Three says Blockzilla wants to munch them and crunch them and gobble them up. They run off to hide. One and Three go inside a cave, which is actually Blockzilla's mouth. 1 > 3 One and Three run away, much to Blockzilla's dismay, as Blockzilla flips over to look the opposite direction. Four and Two also think that it's a cave, so they hide. 4 < 2 Four asks if Blockzilla likes him in the same way he likes square cheese in his tummy. Four and Two scream and run away, along with One and Three. They all shout at once to Five about Blockzilla. Five says that they need to make a plan. After a few seconds of indistinguishable whispering, they finally have a plan. Three and Five are having a picnic to lure Blockzilla over. 3 > 5 5 = 2 + 3 3 + 2 = 5 5 < 3 5 = 3 + 2 2 + 3 = 5 5 - 1 = 4 3 + 1 = 4 Blockzilla is all jumbled up, and her mouth turns to an equals sign. 4 = 4 The two Fours tell Blockzilla she can't eat them now. Blockzilla says she doesn't want to eat them. 4 = 3 + 1 1 + 4 = 5 Blockzilla says she only wants to play with them. Five is bigger than Three, so she decides to play with Five. Four, Two and One want to join in. They all play together. Running Gags * Blockzilla saying "DAH!!" when she finds something she likes. * Numberblocks thinking Blockzilla will eat them, when she says she doesn't want to. * Equations are: ** 3>2 ** 1<3 ** 4>2 ** 3<5 *** 5>3 *** 3< *** 5> *** 3...5...1... *** 4=4 ** 5>3 AGAIN *** 3<4 *** 3>2 AGAIN *** 1<2 Gallery Click here. Video